Tellement divertissant
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Damon broie du noir. Et Alaric arrive...


_Hola!_

_Parce que Damon et Alaric méritent de nombreux drabbles sur leur amitié hors du commun ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tellement divertissant**

**.**

Accoudé au comptoir d'acajou, un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré –aussi dénommé whisky- à la main, il était perdu dans la contemplation du goutte à goutte devant lui. Cette multitude de gouttelettes de bières qui se déversaient du robinet pour finir leur vie dans le petit évier en-dessous. Et ce depuis les deux heures et trois minutes où il s'était installé ici.

Il avait comptabilisé trois-cent-soixante-dix-huit gouttes.

C'était… Passionnant.

Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait.

Il porta sa boisson à ses lèvres, et vida son septième whisky d'un trait, avant de le poser sur le comptoir d'un geste un peu plus brutal que nécessaire. Ce fut l'instant qu'Alaric Saltzman choisi pour venir s'installer sur le tabouret auprès de lui, indiquant d'un geste de la main à la mignonne petite chose qui faisait des allers-retours derrière le bar de lui servir la même chose.

-Monsieur Salvatore… Décidé à vider les caves du bar de Mystic Grill ou juste à écouter les conversations des gens derrière toi avec tes oreilles à la Clark Kent ?

Damon leva un sourcil vers le professeur, pendant que la serveuse lui versait son huitième whisky. Avant de soupirer devant le regard amical et dérangeant du jeune homme :

-Alaric Saltzman ! Tu n'es pas en train de chercher comment faire concurrence à Buffy et ses amis avec tes pieux en bois?

Alaric laissa un bref rire lui échapper. Il tendit sa main contenant son verre vers le vampire, le désignant du doigt par la même occasion.

-Tu t'ennuies !

-Je bois.

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

Damon soupira, et plissa les lèvres, indiquant au professeur qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui répondre et ainsi d'engager davantage la conversation. Ce qui amena celui-ci à réattaquer :

-Elena ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots pour se faire comprendre. Il y avait peu de raisons qui poussaient Damon Salvatore à venir boire seul au comptoir du Mystic Grill quand il ne s'agissait pas de comploter contre les loups-garous et autres douceurs, ou de veiller sur quelqu'un. Et comme aucune tête connue n'était présente dans les lieux…

-La ferme, Alaric.

-Stefan ?

Le vampire garda les yeux rivés sur son verre, seuls ses sourcils se fronçant sous le regard curieux de l'humain. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent à peine alors qu'il répondait dans un soupir agacé :

-Tu sais que je peux facilement te tuer en moins d'une seconde si tu continues ?

-Beau parleur. Alors, cette histoire concerne Stefan et Elena. Jaloux ?

-Te tordre le cou, t'arracher le cœur. Facile. Et tellement divertissant.

-Ils sont partis en voyage et tu te retrouves seul, c'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Damon vida son huitième verre d'un trait et se leva. Son ami l'imita aussitôt, lui emboitant le pas alors qu'il avançait vers la sortie, après avoir jeté un billet de dix dollars sur le bar.

-T'as pas payé… Remarqua Alaric en plongeant les mains dans ses poches, pendant que Damon ouvrait la porte en grand et se lançait dans la nuit noire.

-Mademoiselle m'a offert une tournée. Facile à convaincre. Elle en était ravie.

-Hypnose. C'est mal.

Damon se retourna d'un coup sec vers le jeune homme qui le suivait, lui jetant un regard incendiaire.

-Je suis le mal, gronda le vampire en serrant les dents.

-Tu voudrais l'être. On va se voir un film ?

Damon plissa les yeux, Alaric haussa les épaules.

-J'ai loué _Entretien avec un vampire_.

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel. Alaric se contenta d'un immense sourire associé à un regard pétillant.

-T'as décidé d'être le dernier des emmerdeurs ce soir ? Grinça Damon en réajustant son col de manteau, sans quitter son interlocuteur du regard.

-Je joue juste mon rôle, répliqua Alaric en haussant les épaules.

-Et lequel ? Le questionna Damon en croisant les bras devant lui, curieux malgré lui.

-Celui d'un ami.

Il ajouta un microscopique haussement de lèvre à sa remarque, s'attirant un regard d'abord interloqué, puis légèrement surpris et enfin amusé de son interlocuteur. Damon laissa passer une seconde, le temps de plisser son nez, faire mine d'hésiter, regarder le postérieur d'une fille sortant du bar derrière eux. Feindre l'ennui suprême.

Le temps de faire semblant de réfléchir. Pour finalement répondre, avec un soupir exaspéré qui n'arriva pas à convaincre Alaric :

-Si tu insistes, autant faire plaisir à l'humain que tu es. Et je choisis le film. _Entretien avec un vampire_ ?

Il hocha la tête, visiblement désespéré.

-Et puis quoi, encore ? _Twilight_… ?

* * *

_Un avis?_


End file.
